sexual desire
by BAUMember
Summary: another smacked sexy smutty story, need i say more .....


**Ok another sexy smutty smacked story,,,,, I own nothing,,,, enjoy………..**

Friendly hugs, flirty glances and stolen kisses Mac and Stella had had them all, there was undeniable sexual tension between them, but neither had the guts to make the first move in case it ruined the friendship they both loved so much. Mac Taylor decided that it was time to act on his sexual desire for his partner Stella, she was stunningly beautiful with her long dark curls tanned skin and a smile that could light up the city in a black out, it was easy to see why he had fallen for her. Sitting in his office he thought about how he was going to act upon the thoughts that had invaded his mind. Just then Stella walked into his office making her way towards Mac's desk she sat upon it "Hey Mac, what are you so deep in thought about" she asked smiling and tilting her head to look at him. Mac returned her gaze "I like someone and fancy her like mad but I don't know how to tell her" Stella sat in wonder "Who is it Mac, I'm sure if you tell her she may feel the same way" smiled Stella,.

Mac looked into her eyes "Ok I will I just need to get my mind together, am just going for a quick shower, can you hold the fort for me" he smiled standing up. Walking out of the office he headed towards the locker rooms, he picked a cubicle switching the shower on he quickly undressed and stood under the hot spray, running his hands threw his hair Mac mumbled one name "Stella" his eyes closed he leaned against the wall, "How on earth to I tell her I love her, that she makes me have feelings I never new existed" he spoke to himself unaware that someone else was in the changing rooms listening to his every word.

That person was Stella, she stood just outside the cubicle and smiled as she heard his words, taking a step closer she saw his naked figure threw the frosted glass shower door, running her eyes over his body he looked mighty fine for a man of his age. Seeing him naked was making her become aroused, wondering if she should join him or leave she pondered for a moment, making her decision she walked towards the door, locking it she turned and walked back to the shower area, slowly undressing she stood and admired Mac he had his back to the door, opening it slightly she felt the warm steam and water hit her instantly. Slipping quickly inside she closed the door and stood with her back against it, her eyes wandered over Mac's back and down to his butt it was firm which made Stella smile. Not realising that Stella was in the shower with him Mac turned around he opened his eyes and stood shocked at the sight before him, Stella was there naked in front of his very eyes, totally frozen to the spot with his mouth refusing to speak Mac just stared, his wandering eyes went from Stella's face to her neck down to her breasts over her flat and toned tummy and stopped at her sheath, "she waxes" he thought to him self smiling.

Meanwhile Stella cast her eyes over Mac going from his face to his chest she lingered at his war scar for a few moments before heading lower, his abs where toned and firm that made her smile, but that smile became bigger as her eyes set upon his cock, it was semi hard and was a good size Stella had never seen someone so big, licking her lips she looked back up at Mac's face as there eyes locked, Mac stepped forward he pulled Stella closer by wrapping an arm around her, before Stella had time to react Mac pressed his lips against hers kissing her passionately, opening her lips she felt his tong explore her mouth. Pushing her against the glass door Stella moaned as Mac's hands explored her body, he fondled her tits gently rubbing her nipples that had become erect at his touch, moving her head Stella let Mac kiss down her neck to her shoulders, his tong soon found her nipples as he gently sucked them, giving each breast the same amount of attention.

"Mac" Stella moaned his name fell effortlessly from her lips, Mac wanted to taste more of Stella started to go lower he fell to his knees as his face met her cunt, looking up Mac smiled at Stella before spreading her legs he placed on leg over his shoulder, he licked her clit as two fingers entered her "Ohhh" Stella mumbled as she caught her breath, Mac slowly pumped his fingers in and out as he sucked her clit, when he felt Stella's hands on his head pushing him closer he knew she was close, he felt her inner walls clench his fingers as her warm juices coated them, Stella felt her legs go weak as the orgasm took over, leaning her head back she moaned loud "Mac ohh ugh" was all she could say, Mac licked the juices that flowed from Stella, licking his lips he stood up bring one of her legs around his waist.

Mac looked straight in to her eyes as he plunged his cock in to her, Stella moaned at the contact but she never once broke eye contact, slowly thrusting Mac kept his eyes locked with Stella, they could see the passion and desire come undone.

Picking up the pace Mac lifted her other leg holding her tight he turned them so she was against the back wall, Stella gripped Mac's shoulders her nails digging in to his skin caused him to bleed a little, he plunged deeper and faster "You ready" he whispered, Stella nodded in reply just then her eyes closed as the best orgasm she had ever had rippled threw her body, they both came at the same time causing them both to moan each others names, opening her eyes Stella smiled at Mac, pulling him closer she kissed behind his ear before whispering "So how was it for you then" she asked pulling back, Mac's smile was all the reply she needed.

"I want to fuck you all night" Mac spoke as he placed her feet back on the ground, "Well we best get going to my place" Stella smiled as she left the shower cubicle. Once they where both dried and dressed Mac led the way not realising that the team watched them leave they had one thought and that was a sex marathon.

Reaching Stella's apartment as it was closer they barley got threw the front door before ripping each others clothes off, Mac pushed Stella on to the floor spreading her legs he quickly entered her plunging deeper as he heard each moan, grabbing her waist Mac pulled Stella on top of him and watched as he sank down on his cock.

The sight was breathtaking her brown curls fell over her face as her tits bounced freely, Stella placed her hands on Mac's chest to steady her self, he held her waist and thrust up, "Ohhhh" came the screams of pleasure from Stella, her cum flowed over Mac's cock, deciding to up the anti Mac placed her back on the floor and plunged deeper and harder until he felt his cock twitch, "Stella" he moaned as he exploded in side her, as there bodies trembled Mac kissed her "You know I have wanted to fuck you for so long" Stella smiled up at him "I know you have why do you think I always flirted, I knew one day I would get you" she laughed. Both standing up they headed towards the bed room where a night of pure sexual pleasure was about to begin, Mac fell on to the bed as Stella aimed for his cock, she rubbed in a few times before wrapping her lips around the tip slowly she took the whole length in her mouth, Mac's eyes rolled back as he felt her suck him hard "That's it" he mumbled placing his hands in her hair. He smiled, all his wishes had come true his sexy and stunning partner and best friend was sucking his cock and he got to fuck her, life cant get better he thought as another orgasm took over his body, it was going to be a long night indeed.

**I hope you liked it RnR pleesseee xxxxx**


End file.
